The Mariano's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Jess living up in Luke's apartment. The Independence Inn never closed. Rory and Jess have 3 son's James'Jamie',Joel,and Jonah and Rory is 9 month's pregnant with thier daughter Jayden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night after tucking in thier 3 son's James ''Jamie'' who is 6,Joel who is 5 and Jonah and Rory is 9 month's pregnant with a baby girl named Jayden and crawls into bed next to Jess.

''how ya feeling baby?'' he asks her

''ugh ready to pop she is ready to come out.'' she tells him

''well only a few more day's and she will be ready to come out and meet her big brother's.'' he tells her sweetly

''yea.'' she says and looks at him sweetly magging her belly

''are you excited?'' she asks him

''to be getting a daughter absoutely.'' he says and smiles at her

''aww that's good.'' she says and her eyes start to close

''mmm that feels so good.'' she tells him

Jess smiles ''shh go to sleep sweetie.'' he tells her and keeps rubbing her belly and makes sure she's asleep before he shut's off the light and lays down next to her and covers them up and goes to sleep.

In the morning Jess gets the boy's up and ready and out to school and goes back and Rory is laying on the bed rubbing her belly.

''baby?'' he questions her

''I...I think it's time Jess.I think I'm having contraction's.'' she tells him

''What!'' he says

''but we were suppossed to have another 3 days1'' he says

''I know but she's ready to come out now!'' Rory tells him

''okay do you want me to call your mom?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' Rory tells him

''okay.'' he says and picks up the phone and dials Lorelai's number

Over at the Inn the phone rings

''Independence Inn...'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai it's uh Jess.'' he says

''oh Hi Jess what's up?'' she asks him

''uh I think Rory is in labor she said she thinks she is having contraction's.'' Jess tells her

''ah ok ok I'll uh be right there tell her to stay calm keep her calm bye.'' Lorelai says and tells Sookie she's leaving and leaves the Inn and drives over to the diner and runs in

''hey Lorelai what's going on?'' Luke asks in a panicked tone

''Rory's having contractions the baby is coming!'' she tells him

''oh man the baby is coming up in my apartment?'' he says

''it's not your apartment anymore it's thier apartment/house now.'' she tells him and runs upstairs and throws the door open

''Rory!'' Lorelai says

''Mom!'' Rory says

''oh baby!'' Lorelai says and runs over to the bed

''how ya feeling how many minute's apart are your contraction's?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know a few minute's.'' Rory tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory gets a painfull contraction

''owwwwww'' she screams out

'shh shh hunnie don't push yet it's okay relax.'' Lorelai strokes her head

''Jess go get her a cool cloth from the bathroom.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to do it and comes back

Lorelai takes it and puts it on Rory's forehead and strokes her face and gently rubs her stomach.

''how ya doing baby?'' he asks her

''ughhh.'' she says and holds his hand

''shh it's alright I'm right here.'' he tells her and lays down next to her.

Lorelai let's her relax and she get's enough contraction

''okay I think we should bring her to the hospital.'' Lorelai tells them

''now?'' both the guy's say

''yes now!'' Lorelai says

''she's having a baby and could possible pop any minute!'' Lorelai tells them

''let's go!'' Lorelai says

''help me get her down to the jeep.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' both Jess and Luke say

They help Rory lay in the back of the jeep.

''I'll meet you guy's at the hospital.'' Luke tells them

''okay see you there!'' she says and sit's in the backseat with Rory coaching her making Jess drive stroking Rory's head and face all the way there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After getting Rory comfortable and settled in a birthing room in the labor and delivery unit of the hospital Rory starts to worry.

''what about the boy's?'' Rory asks her

''shh don't worry sweetie we will make sure they will be taken care of either Luke or I or Grandma or Grandpa can pick them up from school and make sure they get fed dinner and all thier homework done well jamie shh you relax and just focus on you and having this baby she will be out in no time.'' Lorelai tells her

''now just shh lay back and relax and wait for the baby to come out. I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee I'll be right back.'' Lorelai tells her

''ugh I want one too!'' Rory groans

''sorry sweetie.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai sees Jess and Luke

''hey how is she? What are you doing?'' they asks her

''getting coffee and fine and contracting painfully I'm hoping that they will give her drugs soon though before she goes crazy.'' Lorelai tells them

Luke and Jess laugh

''okay I'm going to go up.'' Jess says

''okay I think that will be good.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Luke watch him leave.

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''oh yea I'm just letting in all sink in that they are having another baby thier 4th child when we don't even have 1 yet.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

''do you want one?'' he asks her

Lorelai just looks at him and shrugs.

''Lorelai?'' he questions her seriously

''ok yes I want another one 1 wouldn't be so bad 2-3 might not be so bad either.'' she tells him

''so I guess we should start get going/moving on that then.'' he says

''I guess so.'' she says

''okay.'' he says

''okay I guess we should get upstairs I don't want to miss my baby giving birth to the first gilmore girl grandbaby.'' she tells him

''Gilmore but she's married so Mariano.'' he says

''well I think Rory is going to keep Gilmore-Mariano for the baby so we can have another Gilmore Girl.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

They go upstairs together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back upstairs Lorelai and Luke go into Rory's room and go over to her bed.

''hey hunnie how are you feeling babe?'' Lorelai asks her stroking her head and hair softly

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

Jess gets enough cool towel from the bathroom and puts it on her head.

''here hunnie drink some water your face is bright red.'' Lorelai tells her and helps hold the cup so Rory can sip it

''No!'' Rory says

''I just want to freaking push!'' Rory says angrily

''shh you soon soon relax.'' Lorelai tells her

a little while later Rory gives the doctor's and nurses 3 big pushes and the baby comes out.

''it's a girl!'' the doctor says

''she's beautiful mommy.'' Jess tells her stroking her face and kisses her

''we're grandparent's!'' Lorelai says excitedly and kisses him

''I know!'' Luke says holding her from behind

Lorelai goes over to Rory

''hey baby congradulation's mommy you did amazing I knew you could do it again.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her forehead

Rory smiles watching her

''tired kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh huh so glad she's out!'' Rory says exhaustedly

''yea!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''she's 5lbs 5oz's!'' a nurse says

''wow she's a big girl!'' Lorelai says

a nurse puts her against Rory's chest.

Rory wraps her arm around her and holds her.

''she looks like you.'' Jess tells her

Rory smiles ''kiss.'' she says

Jess bends down and kisses her

''hey Jayden.'' Rory says softly and kisses her forehead

''I'm your mommy.'' Rory tells her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''she's beautiful babe.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks mom.'' Rory says

''congradulation's Rory.'' Luke says

''thanks Lu...Grandpa.'' she says and smiles at him

Luke smiles back at her

''hey.'' Lorelai softly pokes her

''did you want me to go and get the boy's and bring them here?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure I want them to meet her.'' Rory tells her

''okay sweetie.'' Lorelai says and watches hos good Rory is with the baby gently stroking the side of Rory's face and head

''do you guy's want to hold her?'' Rory asks her

''us?'' Lorelai questions her

''um yea.'' Rory says

''oh yea sure sweeie.'' Lorelai says and smiles

Rory gently hands Lorelai the baby

Lorelai takes her

''hey sweetie I'm yout grandma Lorelai I love you already.'' Lorelai tells the baby and kisses her head

''oh look at her baby she's opening her eyes.'' Lorelai tells her

''let me see.'' Rory says

Lorelai shows her

''hey sweetie.'' Rory says and smiles at her

''I can't really tell whose eye's she has look's like she has my eyes!'' Lorelai says happily

''your funny.'' Rory says

''how ya doing dad?'' Luke asks Jess with his hands on his shoulders

''fine uncle Luke just really happy that she's out and healthy as can be.'' Jess tells him

''good.'' Luke says 


End file.
